


Spin the Bottle

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: GX - Freeform, M/M, Spin the Bottle, YGO GX, tutorshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a harmless game of Spin the Bottle! With love bloom, or will disaster strike?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments (especially comments) are appreciated!  
> This was a request from a good pal on tumblr!  
> http://ojamayellow.tumblr.com/post/146115587299/hoguhgh-tutorshipping-8-omg

 “Okay, everybody here?”

“Uh, Jay? You’ll understand if I need to back out, right?”

“Of course, Sy! Anyone is allowed to leave if they’re uncomfortable!”

In the centre of a Slifer Red dorm, were a group of young boys gathered around in a circle. They surrounded an empty bottle of soft drink, a brand belonging to Duel Academy. The males were from different housing positions; Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. Many were in their first year, minus three others, who were Seniors at the school. One was rather tall and moody, but was accompanied by his more cheery fellow, while the round one stayed close with his First Year friends.

The companions in question were three Slifer Reds. One with a bubbly attitude, a black-clad boy with snide, and an anxious boy shorter than them all.

“There’s no point inviting me to this stupid game,” the black-clothed one huffed. “There’s no way you’re going to make The Chazz participate.”

“C’mon, Chazz! It’s a fun game! You need to loosen up and enjoy outside-of-school activities!” commented the cheerful junior, the one responsible for gathering around his friends.

“Jaden’s right, Chazz,” said the round one, remarkably resembling a koala due to his facial appearance. “You need to lighten up.”

“I don’t need to do anything,” said Chazz, folding his arms in annoyance. A common pose for the young Princeton. “I only came because someone said Alexis would be here!”

“Sorry, Chazzaroo,” spoke a tall brunet Senior, shrugging his shoulders. “My lil’s sis said she had plans with the girls. And I can never get her out of that.”

“It’s fine, Atticus…”

The tall Obelisk next to Atticus spoke up, his deep voice gaining his friend’s attention. “So, explain. Why am I here?”

“To play, of course!” responded Atticus, wrapping his arm around the bored student. “Spin the Bottle, a classic! Ahh, I remember the good ol’ days, kissing the ladies thanks to such a simple game…The Life…”

“Well, Atticus. I don’t see any ladies here for you to flirt with. Do you?”

“Well, no…” the brunet pouted, but then immediately smiled. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun!”

Zane rolled his eyes but gave a slow smile to his friend, slightly amused by his comments.

“Okay!” said Jaden, raising his voice louder than he should’ve. We should get this party started and I’ll start by getting my game on!”

“Can you not say that?” complained Chazz. “This isn’t a duel.”

“Wait a minute! We’re all even numbered!” Jaden announced.

“That’s a good thing, right…?” asked Syrus, who was hoping for a few girls to show up. It’s not that he didn’t mind boys, it was just embarrassing to play a game such as Spin The Bottle with only males. He could just imagine all the teasing and insults of him not facing up the challenges! Besides, what about Thunder Nyan Nyan? Or Dark Magician Girl? Wouldn't play a game such as this count as betrayal to them?

“Well, sure. If you’re a beginner at these sorts of things." Jaden noted. "Alexis didn’t end up showing up, and we would’ve had a lucky number! Odd numbered groups mean more possibilities!”

Chazz leaned over to his right to whisper to Chumley. “Are you getting anything this slacker is saying?”

Chumley shook his head, unfortunately not understanding Jaden’s words. His friend was a great, yet odd one.

Removing his hand from the bottle, the red-clad brunette jumped up and began to head out the door. “We need Bastion!”

And off he went. Leaving his friend’s confused as to why invite such a character to the activity. A few even questioned on who this ‘Bastion’ was.

 

In a medium-sized room at the Ra Yellow dorm, was a tall first year, studying away at his desk. A built male, he wore square-shaped glasses to see what he was reading and writing, jotting down notes for an upcoming exam. His intelligence was beyond compare at Duel Academy, but studying was still important for the boy.

A sudden slam of the door opening caused the Ra Yellow to jump, moving from his seat to approach the uninvited visitor.

“J-Jaden??” said the boy, confused at the other’s sudden appearance.

“Bastion! Come join us in Spin the Bottle!” said Jaden, eager to get his friend to play.

“Spin the…What? I beg your pardon, can you please explain what you are talking about?”

“No time.” Saying that, Jaden grabbed onto Bastion’s arm and with all his strength, pulled him out of the bedroom and began walking back to his room, dragging the Ra along.

As the two arrived back at Jaden’s room, with the Slifer placing himself down next to Syrus. As he removed his grip on Bastion as they arrived, the Ra stood, looking at the room. Nothing but his classmates making chatter, and a single empty bottle on the ground.

“Oh yeah, Misawa…”

“That nerd?”

“Hey, Bastion! Come join in!”

Bastion walked towards his friends and sat next to an opening across from Jaden, next to Chumley. Saying hello to everyone, he smiled. Before asking about Jaden’s request for the taller male to be here, he was interrupted by several comments by others.

“Whoa, Bastion. I didn’t know you wore glasses!”

“Heh, you look like a dork.”

“They suit you, considering you’re so smart!”

Bastion blushed. He had somehow forgotten to remove his glasses from his face upon being dragged along here. He disliked wearing them in public, as he though they made him look embarrassing.

“Well, I'm hyperopic. You know, long-sighted. Usually I wear contact lenses…” he said, wanting to place his glasses away badly. Too bad he didn't have his contact lenses with him. “Now tell me, what is this…all about?”

“What? Spin the Bottle?” asked Syrus.

“Yes.”

“Well, the rules are simple!” stated Atticus, who had participated many of these games in the past. “One person spins a bottle, and whoever the bottle’s head points at…is the winner!”

“More like victim,” Chazz whispered, still mourning over Alexis’ absence.

“Winner?” Bastion asked. “What do they win?”

“A kiss from the spinner!” Atticus added on happily, while doing a spin with his body.

“K-kiss?” Bastion blushed at the idea of getting a kiss from a random participant. “I-I don’t think this is my sort of game…”

“Nonsense, you can play, Bastion!” stated Jaden, smiling at his friend. “Everyone else is here. I mean, even Chazz and Zane are here!”

“Doesn’t mean I’ll kiss anyone, slacker!” said Chazz, arms crossed.

“Well, it’s the rules, Chazzo,” said Atticus, winking at his friend. “Besides, it’ll be good practice for when you finally get with my big sis’!”

“Hmph, fine.”

“Well…” Bastion looked at everyone, noting possible candidates of who to be kissed, or who to be kissed by. He didn’t want to have such thoughts, they were all his friends! His classmates! And he wasn’t dating any of them, either. Love wasn’t a priority, anyway. It was illogical for the Ra, to be involved in romance. There was simply no time for it, when duelling and studying were much more important.

Who would even love him back anyway, even if there was the slight possibility that he liked another? The majority of his friends were male; Offensive comments would break through from the observing crowd of miscellaneous peers if Bastion was to date a boy. He knew the world was harsh that way, so it was best to steer clear of it.

Granted, he found a few of his friends cute. Attractive, even. Chazz’s blend of a stuck up attitude and silliness always made the Ra smile. Atticus’ ridiculous acts and positive attitude was one to admire. And who _wasn’t_ in love with Alexis? No wonder she was known as The Queen of Obelisk Blue. Stunning _and_ strong.

But then, there was Jaden. The first friend he had made at Duel Academy. Curious about the boy when they first met, he didn’t expect to be friends with such a talented duelist. But seeing his spectacular feat when duelling Dr. Crowler, Bastion became interested in the boy in every minute, wanting to talk to him and willing to duel him. However, duelling would come later, once he had perfected his deck to defeat the Slifer. And winning a duel against Jaden was still something to be achieved. Although he saw his friend has a friendly rival, something in Bastion’s heart desired something more. Several calculations would lead to the same answer; **love**. But Bastion would always refuse that answer, despite it being true.

Okay, so he had a _little_ crush on Jaden Yuki. So what? It’s not like the two would ever get to together. It was for the best, too. A potential friendship could be ruined. And besides, studying was more important anyway.

He shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts from his head. What tomfoolery, to be filled with such thoughts and emotions! It’s just a game, right? It’s not like anything was going to come out of it. And he was spending time with his friends. That he appreciated.

“Alright, I’ll stay.”

“Sweet!” spoke Jaden. “Let’s get this party started!” He placed his hand on the bottle, giving it a big spin.

Everyone stared at the bottle, anxiously awaiting for it to stop. The bottle kept spinning and spinning, for what seemed like forever. No one spoke a word, too focused on the fateful bottle. It took a while for it to stop, thanks to Jaden’s enthusiastic spin. All were nervous, as they were all just Jaden’s friend, and whoever the bottle stopped at, they would have to kiss the spinner. Some were worried if they had to kiss for a certain amount of time, some were concerned of embarrassment.

What if it stopped on Chumley? Hopefully it would be an affectionate peck; He loved his friend but not in that way.

Syrus? Feelings were hidden, but he was scared of any confessions. He wouldn’t dare want to ruin his friendship with the Slifer, his best friend.

Zane? No interest. He’d want to get it over and done with. Besides, he had feelings for someone else.

Atticus? He also had deep feelings for another, but nothing would stop him from receiving any sort of affection.

Chazz? There was no way he was going to kiss his rival, how embarrassing would that be? It would determine disaster, a ruined reputation. What if he kissed badly in return? What if the Princeton actually did kiss in return and _liked_ it? So many worries.

Bastion? Well, he was about to find out. As the bottle finally stopped, pointing at the Ra.

_“Oh. Oh, God. No.”_

“Welp, Bastion! You’re up for a kiss!” announced Jaden, not having second-thoughts about his spin. “You ready?”

“Uh, ah…” The Ra took a few breaths. He was so embarrassed and conflicted, his mind’s equations were utter gibberish! What was he supposed to do? The proper answer for this game was to be ready to kiss Jaden, of course! But how could he? He was frozen still, pink from embarrassment! He didn’t even notice small pokes from Syrus, who was concerned about the Ra. Everyone stared at Bastion, ready for him to make his response. Atticus giggled, completely understanding the scenario, but didn’t say a single word.

“Bastion? Bro? Number 2? Amigo? Compadre? Friendorino? You okay, buddy?”

Jaden’s words were not helping. Nothing was, really. The stares, the comments, the _embarrassment._ How could one _ever_ recover from this? Okay, so the kiss technically didn’t start yet. Jaden didn’t make a move! Why not? Can’t he just kiss the poor Ra and get it done already?

But no, Jaden was worried for his friend. He was unsure why. He just wanted to play a fun game with his friends. In fact, Jaden was clueless when it came to love in the first place!

But Bastion didn’t know that.

“Whoa, Bastion. You’re rather pink, you need a hospital?” commented Chazz, raising a brow.

“Uh, I-I’m fine, Chazz. Thank you…”

“You sure? Because if you faint from a kiss from that slacker, don’t look for me for financial help with hospitals. Or lawsuits.”

Oh God, why did he have to bring up the kiss again?

Well, it was hard to forget. The Ra’s crush was right in front of him!

Jaden spoke, tilting his head. “Bastion, if you’re uncomfortable we ca-…”

“I-I’m not uncomfortable…”

“You sure seem rather distressed, Bastion…” Chumley noted, worried for his head. “Do you need a drink of water?”

“Oh, come on!” Chazz interrupted, standing up with arms folded. “This is taking too long! Nobody’s kissed, my darling Lexi isn’t here, what’s the point?! Stop being so chicken, Bastion!”

“What, and I suppose you think you could take Jaden on?” whispered Syrus, narrowing his eyes at the taller Slifer.

“Hu-Wha…?!” Chazz scoffed. “Don’t be stupid, shrimp! There is no way I am going to kiss Jaden! Gross...”

“Guys, can you please keep it down?” Jaden asked. “I want to talk to Bassy.”

Bastion’s face got even pinker. _‘Bassy…?’_ A nickname, for sure. It came out of nowhere for the Ra Yellow, and it sounded so cute. Already pet names, and the two hadn’t even of kissed yet. If they were ever going to kiss, that is. The worry in Jaden’s widened eyes made him look even cuter, too. Oh, how Misawa desired to just brush his hands through the younger boy’s hair, feeling how unimaginably soft it would be. Why, he almost smiled at the thought, before Chazz began to talk once again, snapping the embarrassed Misawa back to reality.

“Hey! Whiz kid! Stop being such a chicken and get it over with! Some of us have lives to get back to, you know!” Standing taller than the Misawa who sat nervously with crossed legs, with the Princeton meaning to intimidate. “You’re first. You signed up for this. You are going to get this over and done with! The Chazz hates to wait.”

Bastion sighed, without taking a glance at Chazz. Being spoken to like this made him anxious, making him not make any moves or say any words to his would-be-kisser, Jaden.

“So, you’re going to be useless, like always? Like how to lost that duel to that Amazoness Woman? I bet she dumped you because you weren’t ever good enough for this!”

Bastion froze in lace, widening his eyes at the comment. It hurt and brought back bad memories. Since when was The 'new' Chazz this hurtful?

“Chazz, cut it out…” said Jaden. “You’re being mean…”

Chazz ignored his rival, and continued with his words. “So, what is the deal, Bastion? Never kissed anyone? Or were you a never good enough kisser? Or are you, someone brave enough to face that slacker in duels and even me, a coward?”

That did it. Being called a coward along with his emotions bent got to Bastion. He looked up at his classmate, and narrowed his eyes down.

“Fine, Chazz! I’ll get it over and done with! Just so you can be happy and leave.”

And just like that, The Ra grabbed onto Jaden Yuki’s shoulder, bringing him closer so their lips would meet.

The grip on the Yuki’s shoulder softened immediately as the kiss began, Bastion kissing as soft as he could. It took Jaden by surprise, widening his eyes in shock. He soon closed his eyes however, relaxing as he returned the kiss.

The Ra wasn’t sure what got into himself. His brain wasn’t even calculating reasons for his actions For once, it was calm. A calm mind accompanying a calm soul. Warm cheeks, brightened with the colour of warm sunsets. For once, heart took control. Logical calculations would not stop him.

Bastion had never kissed someone before. He was currently lost in love, his hand moving from Jaden’s shoulder to his hair, soft caressing it as he continued the long kiss. God, what was he doing? A kiss for a small game was supposed to be quick! But Bastion didn’t know that. And he seemed to have forgotten about the game too, lost in the kiss he made.

And what about Jaden? He slightly tilted his head, feeling relaxed with the given kiss. He gave a small squeak of comfort has Bastion caressed his brown hair, enjoying the touch of affection. Did this mean he had special feelings in return for the other?

Honestly, it was unknown to all. Even to the Slifer Red himself. He barely had any understanding of romance, only love among friends. But since meeting his Number 2, he felt a strong connection to Bastion. It was stronger than other emotions he had towards his other companions he had made at Duel Academy. Dueling Bastion, hanging out with him, and even talking to him…Jaden felt something special. But what was it? Perhaps he was going to find out soon.

Eventually, lips parted. Eyes slowly opened, both their faces only slightly apart from each other. One red, one pink. Small gasps, their lips slowly growing to a small smile.

“…What just happened?”

A voice was heard from Zane, who raised a brow.

“Eyy, nice going there, lovebirds!” noted Atticus, winking while giving a thumbs up.

“Huh. It actually worked…” said Chazz, with a blank expression.

“What? Jealous?” smirked Syrus, taking at a jab at Chazz.

“Of course not, Pipsqueak!”

“You two were both kissing for quite some time, Jaden…” said Chumley.

 

Hearing his peers chatter, Bastion snapped out of his daze and gasped, looking at his surroundings.

_“What…just happened…?”_

Oh, what did happen indeed.

Bastion quickly shuffled backwards and stood up quickly, covering his mouth. Throughout his life, he did his very best to keep his emotions under control by brain, but he had failed by giving into Chazz’s teasing and Jaden’s cuteness. His peers stared at him, and asked if he was okay. However, he was mute due to shock from his own actions.

However, Jaden was unfazed. He stood up, smiling at his friend as he walked towards him.

“Bastion, bro. You okay?”

“I-I-I’m fine…!”

“You sure? You don’t seem okay…?”

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” interrupted Chazz, reverting back to his usual, annoyed state. “Why don’t we leave these lovebirds alone?”

“Trying to chicken out of the game, hmm, Chazz?” spoke Syrus, poking fun at his taller friend.

“Zip it, shortie!”

“Chazz has got a point. We gotta let these lovers alone, if you know what I’m saying…” Atticus winked, taking a leave with Zane following. Chumley and Syrus decided to leave too. Chazz didn’t leave his peers alone until he spoke to Bastion.

“You’re welcome, idiot.”

After that, Jaden and Bastion were all alone.

Just the two stuck with an empty bottle on the ground.

Jaden was unsure what to do with Bastion’s embarrassment and shock. He wasn’t an expert on reassuring others when it came to this sort of stuff. It was supposed to be a game, after all. But hey, what harm could there be in interacting more with his friend with the same game?

“...Would you like to keep playing, Number 2?” Jaden winked, giving the Ra a peck on the cheek.

It took a while to respond, but seeing how his heart already took over his logical mind, he sighed.

And smiled.

“Sure, Number 1.”


End file.
